Hermione's HalfBlood prince Diary
by imnotjkr
Summary: The diary of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in halfblood prince and their opinions on the first Potions lesson
1. Hermione

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Dear Diary,

I thought it was just a crush. I thought I could get over him. But I love him! I'm scared. I think he likes me, but what if I'm reading the signs wrong. Oh God I'm scared. Or Oh Merlin, whichever you prefer.

I'll start at the beginning, just so you can get the picture. Well, if you remember, I decided to try and get over my crush on one Ronald Weasley. If he wanted to date me, he'd have to take the next step. And in the mean time I'd relax and maybe find someone else. But today we had our first Potions lesson.

Well there were 4 cauldrons. Me, Harry, _Ron_ and Ernie MacMillan (pompous prat) all sat by this cauldron of Amortentia. The four Slytherin students in the class sat by a cauldron of Veritesium and the four Ravenclaw students sat by some Polyjuice. I smirked at the memory of making it.

Anyway, Professor Slughorn, weirdo if I ever met one, started asking what all the potions were. I answered them all and he seemed quite happy with it. Then he asked me about Amortentia and I explained about how smelled like what attracts us and smelled it properly for the first time. I explained that it smelled to me like freshly mown grass, new parchment and … then I froze. The third smell was Ron's bloody aftershave. And I looked it up in the books and that means I love him! But I didn't realise it at the time and just carried on with the lesson

Anyway, then I told the Professor I was muggle-born and he looked at Harry and said, in a very loud voice, that Harry said I was the best in our year! So I thanked him and !RON! agreed! And he looked really disgruntled that Harry had said it. Like he did when I was explaining to Harry that Cho was only crying because she was so depressed and I told Harry that he wasn't a bad kisser.

But then Harry won this bottle of Felix Felicis for _cheating _with this text book that used to belong to some PERSON (Harry says it's a guy, but I'm not so sure) who called themselves the Half-Blood Prince!

But back to Ron, what do I do? Maybe I should make the first move, or at least leave the ball in his court. I'm not sure. I wonder what the guys smelled?

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_

* * *

_AN _If you like this I might continue it or just leave itas a One-Shot. Tell me your views please._


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ron's side of the story

Dear Diary,

We had our first Potions lesson today. Snape's finally got the DADA job, so this annoying fat bloke called Slughorn's teaching. Worships the ground Harry walks on cause he's the boy-who-lived, all over Hermione cause she's super smart and he can't even remember my bloody name!

Not that I'd be in Harry's position if you paid me and I've never cared that much about grades, but it would be nice to be noticed. Not pushed aside every time.

I'd never give up their friendship to be noticed. Harry's a great bloke, destined to save the world, and Hermione … well … she's something else.

I know Harry doesn't fancy her – he says he sees her like a sister – but every time she, say, calls him attractive, I get jealous. I'm not _completely_ stupid. I know there's a running bet on when we'll get together, but I'm scared she'll push me aside too. For someone better. Like Krum.

Anyway, back to Potions. So Slughorn lets us in and lends me and Harry books and stuff. We all – me, Harry and Hermione – sat with Ernie the prat by this cauldron with lovely fumes. Smelled to me like a broom, my mum's breakfast and Hermione's perfume. She doesn't wear it often, only on special occasions, and I bought her a new bottle last Christmas. It's one of the few perfumes that doesn't make me sneeze. Parvati's was so strong the other day; I had to sit down for a few minutes to recover.

Turns out it's this really powerful love potion, right, and it smells like what attracts us. I don't need some stupid potion to tell me flying, my mum's cooking and I lo…ike Hermione.

Why did I even agree to do Potions this year anyway? Oh, yeah, I wanted to be an auror. That would make me stand out, but I'm not sure if it's what I want to do with my life. I'll be with Harry till the end, but do I really want to kill someone? Spend the rest of my days chasing evil? Living with the knowledge that I may have inadvertently put an innocent in those cells?

Sometimes, I think I'd of better in the Ministry, or flying, I don't kn0w anything anymore. I'm not certain about any decision and I don't want to be in my own shoes.

On anther note, if Dean hurts my sister I _WILL _kill him. Or at least beat him up. I wonder if I can get Madam Hooch to lend me a Beaters Bat. Ahhhh … the possibilities

* * *

A/N: This has been a long time in the making and I hope it is appreciated. If not, ahhh well, it's not the worst thing in the world. Please give me comments on how to make it better, I can't improve without help. 


End file.
